Computing systems, devices, and electronic components may run or execute applications stored on the systems, devices, or components as machine readable instructions. The applications may be released by software developers in a series of versions, with newer versions of an application introducing new features or functions, and/or including patches to resolve existing errors in the application code. New versions of an application may also introduce unexpected errors upon distribution to users.